Stalking
by Deamonik
Summary: "Stalking is when two people go for a long romantic walk together, but only one of them knows about it." Envy has acquired himself a stalker! How did that happen? Rated M for language and who knows what else may come.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again. I know... It's been forever since I posted anything.**

**Anywho, here is a new story for you all to enjoy. I would love to hear your reviews and know what you think about this.  
**

**I don't own anything from Fullmetal Alchemist.  
**

* * *

He had to get some air. Those damn jerks. How could they say that he didn't do anything?! He'd saved their sorry asses on more than one occasion! Like when they lost the priest at Liore and he had to fill in for the fat pig and get the riot going. Those ungrateful little bastards. He always managed to get more information and do way more work than that slut and her pet ever had!

The scenery in the sewers was doing nothing to help his mood any, so he took on the form of a good looking blonde guy in his early twenties. He decided to leave his eyes as their usual violet color. It was dark out and no one would really notice anyway. Besides, it's not like he couldn't change them quickly if he needed to. He went up to the surface near a park he knew was likely to be empty by now. It was well past midnight after all.

"Well, it looks like I don't have to keep this disgusting form," he grumbled to himself while changing back into his usual form, his long, wild hair flowing out in all directions. His temper still hadn't cooled from his sisters accusations of him being worse than Sloth. His mind kept wandering back to the conversation despite himself.

'You lost him, again?' She'd jeered at him. 'You're supposed to be the strongest of us all, so how is it that a little boy keeps giving you the slip?'

"Shut the hell up, Lust!' He'd spat back. 'Or do I need to remind you of all the trouble I've kept you out of by cleaning up all of your messes? Especially the ones you let him make.'

Lust narrowed her eyes at her brother. 'I can't be expected to account for everything that could happen, and besides he's your responsibility, anyway. He never should have been able to ruin my missions if you'd kept track of him like you were supposed to. You're about as useful as Sloth when it comes to that damned boy.'

'HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT WEAKLING!' He roared at her, closing the distance between them in an instant and pinning her against the wall by her throat. She smiled sweetly down at him.

'Aw. Did I hit a sore spot, Envy?' Her smile disappeared. 'You should get your priorities straight then and take care of the brat.'

Envy dropped Lust and turned away from her. 'You think you know oh so much about it all. Why don't you go after the Fullmetal Pipsqueak then? I'd like to see how well you fare when you can't hurt him. You know Father would be pissed if we harmed even a hair on his annoying head.'

Lust glared at Envy's back. "Fine. I think I will. I'm sure I could handle it much better than -you- anyway.'

Envy's blood started boiling again and he slammed his fist into a nearby tree, splitting the trunk down the center. He stalked off down the narrow path of the park fuming, oblivious to the shadow standing behind the tree he'd just split, watching him go. Eventually, Envy came upon a bench and dropped down onto it, staring in to the tree line at nothing and grumbling to himself about how much of a bitch Lust was. He didn't notice the person standing a few yards away, behind another tree. He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the back of the bench and slumping further down into his seat.

"Damn it, " he whispered. "Now what the hell am I gonna do?" He couldn't just go back to the lair, but he didn't have any mission that warranted him an excuse to stay away either. His eyes opened a little and he stared up at the stars without really seeing them, a frown on his face. He jerked up at a light rustling behind him.

_Shit! Who could've gotten so close behind me?! _He scanned carefully over the area, listening hard for any other sounds. He didn't hear or see anything else, so he started to relax a bit. He still had the feeling of being watched, however.

"Hmm. I must have imagined it." He glanced around again, trying to figure out why he would feel like someone was there. "Heh. Get a grip on yourself. No one's ever out this late." He shook his head in an attempt to lose the feeling, and started walking again.

"I must really be losing it," he chuckled to himself. "Who the hel would be stupid enough to try to stalk a homunculus?"

He heard a small giggle, slightly behind him, from the tree line. "What the-!" He spun around in the direction of the sound. He heard a gasp and then saw a shadow take off into the trees. He grinned sadistically. Finally, someone he could take his aggression out on. He let the person get a small head start before starting the chase. After all, how much fun would it be if he ended it too quickly? He followed the figure at a slowish pace, keeping him just in sight, but far enough back to let him think he had a chance of getting away. The figure ran as fast as he could in between the trees, Envy closing the distance slowly, never losing sight of him. Envy's prey tripped over a protruding tree root and fell hard on the ground, grunting in pain. Envy slowed to a walk, watching and grinning as the person tried futilely to get away. The figure had on dark, loose clothing and a hood that concealed his face. He held his ankle, grimacing in pain as Envy came nearer.

"Aw, did the little rabbit hurt himself?" Envy said mockingly. "You should have been paying more attention to where you were running, then you probably would have made it." Envy laughed at his little joke, knowing full well that the man never would have escaped him.

"Ha! Yeah right. You think I'm stupid enough to think I could actually have outrun you?" The 'man' asked, his voice very feminine.

Envy quirked an eyebrow at the person he had assumed was male. The voice was unfamiliar, but it was definitely not a man's voice. He reached over and roughly pulled the hood back, revealing a pretty woman with dark hair that reached just past her shoulders. He was taken aback a little when he saw her eyes, though. She was looking directly at him with defiance and what looked like a little amusement as well, but it was the colors that got him most curious. Her left eye was a deep sea green with a hint of blue and her right was a brown so dark it was almost black. Envy couldn't help but stare at her, his curiosity showing on his features. The girl's eyes widened and she blushed a little under his gaze.

"You were stupid enough to stalk me, so why wouldn't you be dumb enough to think you could get away?" He stated, his grin reappearing. "How long were you following me, Rabbit? And more importantly, why?" What the hell was he asking that for? He didn't give two shits how long or why. All he wanted was someone to relieve his stress from earlier on.

Her blush deepened as she looked down at her ankle, rubbing it unconsciously. "I was curious about who would be out so late."

"Is that so?" he asked, his grin widening. "And what did you find?" He could guess that she had seen him when he changed his forms and knew she would say a monster. He hated being called that almost as much as he hated the Fullmetal Pipsqueak, and it would be just the excuse he needed to tear her to pieces. She slowly raised her mismatched eyes to his, her cheeks stained with red.

"The most terrifyingly beautiful, and yet saddest, man I've ever laid eyes on."

* * *

**Oh dear! What is going on here?**

**The more reviews I get, the faster this will be updated. I love hearing what you all think! ^_^  
**

**And do you think I managed to capture Envy's personality? He's a toughy sometimes _  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter 2. I was a little sad that there weren't more reviews. :'( I can't get better if I don't know what you like.**

**So please, please, PLEASE review. *begs*  
**

**Anywho, on with the story! Enjoy! ^_^  
**

* * *

Sad? SAD?! Envy was floored by the response. The only part of that statement she got right was terrifying! He narrowed his eyes at her, trying to get his mind to stop reeling for a minute so he could think of what to do with her. Had she actually seen him change? Did she know what he was? The girl saw the conflict in his eyes and turned away from him. She tried standing and fell, but was determined and tried again. She still didn't make it to her feet, but before she could fall again, Envy had grabbed her arm. She glanced back at him. He still looked confused, but also very angry.

"I don't know where you thought you were going, but you're coming with me now, Rabbit." He was still glaring at her. Damn her bringing this kind of conflict on him. Her eyes widened in what he saw as fear and he grinned at her. "What kind of mess have you started?" He laughed at her and dragged her back to the lair.

Envy roughly threw the girl into an open cell once they'd made it back to his 'home'. She stumbled across the room, landing hard on the floor and just barely missing busting her head against the edge of the small bed. She gingerly picked herself up, favoring her hurt ankle and sat on the bed, looking up at Envy.

"This is your new home until I sway you can leave, got it?" He smirked at her.

"And how long will that be?" she asked calmly, her strange eyes piercing his. He grew uncomfortable under her gaze and slammed the door shut so he didn't have to look at her any more.

_How can she be so calm? And why does she make me nervous? _He asked himself as he locked the door. He shook the thoughts away and went back to his room to try to relax. He laid down on his bed with his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. The girls face swam into his vision, her eyes standing out and seeming to gaze into his very soul. His eyes shot open and he glared at the ceiling. Gazing into his soul? As if! He didn't even have a soul. He rolled onto his side and tried to empty his mind.

_'The most terrifyingly beautiful, and yet saddest man I've ever laid eyes on.'_ Her words echoed in his head. He screamed in frustration and grabbed the nearest thing, an antique table lamp, and threw it as hard as he could against the wall. It shattered next to the door frame, just missing Greed's head as he strolled in.

"Whoa! What's got your panties in a bunch?" He glance at Envy over his glasses.

"None of your damn business! And what the fuck do you think you're doing in MY room?!" Envy spat at Greed.

"I had heard you ran off crying and was planning on seeing if you had anything I might be interested in taking. I've had my eye on a few things," Greed stated simply, grinning and shrugging.

"GET OUT!. I'm not in the mood to play with you, Greed! Now beat it before I kill you!" Envy got off his bed and moved threateningly towards Greed. Greed raised his hands in defense.

"Hey, man, chill out. I'm leaving already." With that he turned and walked out. Envy slammed the door behind him, even more frustrated, and nearly broke it from its hinges. Damn scavenging asshole. Who the hell does he think he's dealing with anyway?

"DAMN THAT FUCKING GIRL!" he shouted.

* * *

Greed winced as the door slammed behind him, hearing the crack as the door broke a little. He shook his head and snickered to himself over Envy's temper.

"DAMN THAT FUCKING GIRL!" Envy shouted.

Greed's ears perked up a bit. Girl huh? Since when was Envy interested in girls, let alone anyone at all? Oh the possibilities! He had to learn more.

* * *

She didn't know how long she'd been there, but it felt like half a day at least. The pain in her ankle had died down to a dull throb and she was able to walk around on it now. It was a good sign that she hadn't broken it. She hadn't seen the man who brought her to this place since he threw her in this prison, and boredom was getting the best of her. She had moved the bed into the center of the room and was currently laying sideways with her head and shoulders hanging over the edge, facing the door and trying to count the number of scratches on it. She sighed and closed her eyes, stopping at 596.

"Man this sucks. I gotta work on my stalking skills and learn to keep my mouth shut. But he was just so pretty!" She heard the door's lock click open and assumed it was the same guy she'd been watching earlier. She kept her eyes closed, listening to the door creak open.

"So am I allowed to go outside now?" she asked sarcastically.

"So this is the girl who got Envy all out of sorts?" an unfamiliar voice asked her.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at the new comer. He was taller than her newest obsession with short cropped hair that was spiked up. He looked down at her over his glasses. She noted that they had the same color eyes. Were they brothers? Must have different fathers or mothers or something.

"Envy?" She rolled the name around in her head for a minute. "Is that his name? I think I like it." She nodded, more to herself. "Yeah. I like it. Who are you?"

"Names Greed," he said. He stared down at her as she rolled onto her side and sat down on the bed to face him better. Her eyes were shocking to say the least. He could understand why Envy was so worked up a little better now. "You got a name?"

"Jessica, but he was calling my Rabbit. I think mostly 'cause I was running from him." She screwed her face up trying to think. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's why. Did he send you here to get me or something?"

Greed laughed. "Not exactly. He doesn't know that I know you're here. I think he was trying to keep you secret. Heh heh heh. He should know there are no secrets here. Why was he after you anyway?"

"I was stalking him in the park last night," she said bluntly. Greed's face went slack and his glasses slipped down his nose a bit. SHE was stalking HIM? Doesn't it usually go the other way around? She laughed at his expression.

"I guess that doesn't happen often. I wasn't originally out to stalk him, but I saw him in the park at first as a blonde guy, he looked really pissed about something, and then, when he thought no one was around, he changed into what I guessing is his real form, so I followed him." She thought fondly back to how he looked sitting on the park bench. He was so beautiful and sad then.

Greed stared at Jessica with his mouth slightly open. "Wow. I don't even know what to say to that." He laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "What say I let you out of here?"

"Why would you do that?" she asked curiously.

"This sounds like it'd make for an interesting break in the monotony around here." He grinned at her. She thought about it and nodded smiling back at him.

Jessica glanced around the hallway to make sure the coast was clear. If Greed wasn't lying to her then Envy's room just around the corner. He said to look for the broken door. She had asked if Envy would be there and he said that he was out taking care of some other business. He wouldn't tell her what that business was, but she didn't really care about that. She hurried down the hall and found the door Greed had told her about. He wasn't kidding when he said it was busted! It was just barely hanging onto its hinges and had a large crack diagonally across the center.

She pushed it open and entered the room. There wasn't really a whole lot to look at in there. Maybe he kept all of his important stuff in the closet or in another room. She walked over to the closet pulling it open and finding it mostly empty except for a small box on the shelf above her head. She reached up and grabbed the box. It wasn't anything special, no locks or anything. She lifted the lid and found a small necklace with a green gem on it. There were a few other little trinkets, but she wasn't interested in those. She took the necklace out of the box and put it on. She set the box carefully back in its place in the closet and walked over to admire herself in the mirror. The gem seemed to have a slight glow to it and she felt that it looked perfect on her. She glanced down at his dresser and found a set of what looked like very sharp tools, most likely for various forms of torture, and decided that he didn't need to have those lying around.

After stashing the set in in her coat pocket, she turned and looked at his bed. She threw herself on it and buried her face in his pillow breathing in his scent.

"Mmmm…. Too bad I can't take one of these with me," She sighed and stripped the cover off the pillow, grinning to herself. "Well, if I can't have the whole thing, I'll just take this."

She sat up and glanced around the rest of the room. He really didn't have much. She would have to fix that for him. She got up and rummaged in his bedside table for a pen and paper and after a moment managed to find something to write with and on. She wrote a short note and left it on his naked pillow for him to find. It blended in a little bit, but she was sure he'd find it eventually. She smiled again and decided it was time to find her way home.

* * *

**Well, I hope it wasn't too disappointing. ^_^;**_  
_

**Please let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas to contribute, you are more than welcome to PM me.  
**

**And again, PLEASE *begging* review. I love hearing what you all think about my stories.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here is the third chapter. Hope you all like it.**

* * *

Envy stormed through the lair to his room. Usually completing a mission and killing a few people put him in a good mood, but that fucking Pipsqueak had shown up again! And, yeah, Envy always got a kick out of beating him in to his place as well, but things didn't go as he planned. His mission ended up being a success… barely. And no matter what he did, he couldn't stop his mind from wandering back to his new pet. That stupid Rabbit! First off, -he- was the one who did the stalking, and second, where did she get off calling him sad for -any- reason?!

He shouted in frustration for the hundredth time that day and wished for nothing more than the solitude of his room. Maybe he could grab some of his toys and take his stress out on Rabbit. He smirked at the thought. Yeah, that would brighten his day a bit. He hurried to his room with new vigor and went straight for his dresser.

He stopped for a second, staring at the dresser, confused. He could have sworn he left his tools on top of it. Maybe he put them in one of the drawers? He searched through the dresser to no avail. He stood up and looked around his room even more confused. Wait! Why was his closet door open? He never left it open! He ran over to it and snatched the box down from the top shelf. GONE! The necklace that he'd put some of his essence and a piece of his stone in was gone! Who the hell would take that?!

"GREED!" Envy roared as he bolted for Greed's room. He arrived to find Greed laughing hysterically.

"Where the hell is my stuff!?"

Greed squinted up at Envy through tears of laughter. "Oh man! This is better than I could have hoped for!" And he burst into laughter again.

Envy loomed closer to Greed, changing his arm into a sword, eyes burning with hatred. "If you don't give me back my stuff, I SWEAR I'LL-"

"I don't have your stuff," Greed interrupted through fits of laughing. "If you want it back, you should ask your bunny."

Envy froze. "What did you say?"

"You heard me," Greed's laughter calmed a bit, but he was still grinning ear to ear.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Envy lunged for Greed, who dodged him easily and took off.

"Happy Hunting," Greed chided as he ran.

Envy took off, at first intending to chase after Greed, but thought he'd better check on his pet instead. He ran down to the dungeons where she should have been and found the door to her cell wide open and the room empty. The only proof that anyone had been there at all was the fact that the furniture had been rearranged. Envy screamed in fury and went back to his room to find out what else might be missing.

Everything else seemed to have not been touched, except that his sheets looked as though someone had been laying on them and his pillow case was missing. He clicked his tongue in irritation and finally noticed the note she'd left on his pillow.

'My dearest Envy,

I hope that you're not too upset about my leaving, but I do have work and school to go to. I'm sorry :( but I can't hang out with you for this long without letting someone know that I'd be missing a few days. I did notice that you don't seem to have much in your room. Are you depressed about something? Well, I'll see if I can't do something about that. ;) I can't have my Envy all upset. Don't worry. :) I will see you again real soon. Take care of yourself.

Rabbit 3'

* * *

No one knew what had caused it, but Envy went tearing through the lair, destroying everything in his path. By the time he had exited, it looked as though a hurricane had passed through the sewers and many of the supports were in danger of collapsing.

* * *

**Ok. So this one was a bit shorter (by about half DX)**** and I'm sorry, but it didn't want to go any further lol.  
**

**But please review. Let me know what you think and if you have ideas or anything you'd like to see, don't hesitate to PM me.  
**

**review, review, REVIEW! 3  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the long wait for an update, but it's finally here.**** Gotta love when work gets in the way. _  
**

**Please review after reading. Reviews make me happy no matter what kind they are. ^_^  
**

* * *

Envy had searched most of the city for his lost rabbit with no luck. He didn't understand how any human could hide from him like this. It had been almost a month and there seemed to be no trace of her. Could he be losing his touch? No. That wasn't it. Maybe she was more than the average human. Possibly an escaped chimera? Yeah. That was a possibility, and one he decided would be a little better for his ego to handle. Maybe he should have tried to learn her name before she got away. All he really had was her description, which should have been enough. Especially with her unusual eye colors. But most of these pathetic humans were too stupid to notice anything like that. Damn that fucking Rabbit!

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o~

Jessica had continued her odd jobs around town after she'd left Envy. She had gotten tired of people staring at her strange eyes long ago and had found a way to make the green one match the brown a little better with the use of some minor alchemy, but the effect only lasted a few hours at most and it took more effort than she cared for if she didn't have to deal too closely with others.

She unlocked the door to her small apartment and went straight back to her little shrine. Her day had been longer than she liked which meant that she'd had no time to go 'Envy seeing' as she liked to think of it. She pulled her favorite picture off the small mirror and smiled to herself. It was one of the rare ones she had managed to get of Envy in his 'normal' form. Usually he was disguised as some nobody or other, and a few times she'd managed a shot of him in the middle of changing. Those were weird pictures. Good thing she was studying photography and could develop her own film. But this particular one she had gotten very lucky with. Not only was he in his 'normal' form, but he was almost looking right at the camera, so she could pretend that he was looking at her.

She sighed and carefully put the picture back in it's place, pulling out the tools she had taken from him. She had sharpened and polished them until they gleamed like brand new. She checked each one, ensuring that they were still in perfect condition before she put the set away again. To finish her little ritual, she pulled out the pillow case, carefully unfolding it and burying her face in it to breathe in the scent. This was the reason she had been able to pick him out in a crowd, no matter what he looked like. Lucky for her, his wonderful scent never changed.

Unfortunately, the fabric was beginning to lose the intoxicating smell. She'd have to find a way to exchange it for a new one. She sat holding the fabric to her face and looked at herself in the mirror, contemplating how she could get back into his room. If she could figure that out then the possibilities of things she could do to play with him were endless. She closed her eyes fantasizing about the tings she would do if she only could and giggled to herself.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o~

Envy stalked into the lair, heading for the area that served as a living room for everyone and dropping onto the ragged couch. Lust was sitting at the small table, reading through the local news paper, Gluttony ever by her side.

"Still no luck finding your 'Rabbit'?" She smirked over her paper at Envy.

He growled at her in response. "I don't get it! No one's ever been able to disappear from us like that!" He jumped up and threw the couch across the room in frustration. Lust gave him a disapproving look. "Don't you look at me like that!"

"We don't have a lot of furniture as it is. There's no need for you to destroy what we do have."

"There's some random girl out there that knows about us and you're worried about a stupid couch!?" Envy shouted, incredulous.

"And who's fault is that?!" Lust almost shouted back. Envy was really starting to get on her last nerve with this stupid girl. She hadn't seen this 'Rabbit' for herself, but heard about her from a hysterical Greed. As amusing as the whole prospect was of Envy being stalked by a human, she was tiring of his worsening attitude.

"Besides that, almost every time I go out into Central for anything, I get this feeling of being watched and no matter what I do, I can't shake it. More than a few times, I'm positive that someone was taking pictures of me." Envy actually shivered at the thought.

Seeing that made Lust burst into laughter, despite her annoyance. Envy? Shivering at the thought of being stalked? This was far too much, even for her. She had to tell Greed about this. Envy would -never- live it down.

"I'm serious! There are pictures of me out there! I'm sure of it!" Envy's face was starting to flush out of anger from being ridiculed.

Lust only laughed harder. Gluttony had been watching Lust with a large, stupid grin and turned it towards Envy. He glared at both of them. "FINE! FUCK YOU BOTH!" He stormed out of the room nearly knocking Greed over as he made his way in to see what was so funny.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o~

Jessica had decided that she needed a new pillow case or something similar from Envy and that it couldn't wait much longer. Unfortunately, she didn't remember how to get where he lived. So she waited near one of the places he had started frequenting, most likely while looking for her, until he finally showed up. She kept her face hidden, and since it was chilly out and threatening rain, she didn't look too out of place. He had on a new disguise. Some slightly taller man with dark, shoulder length hair and dark eyes. She recognized his scent as he passed by her. He seemed upset about something. Her heart ached a little at seeing him like that. He continued on his way and after a moments hesitation for separation, she got up and followed him.

He seemed to be wandering aimlessly, eventually ending up back at the park where she had first seen him. She smiled fondly at the memory. This time, though, she stayed well back and kept the dense trees between them. Just like the first time, even though it was a little earlier in the evening, he glanced around to make sure he was alone and changed back into his 'normal' form. She sighed inwardly at how captivating his violet eyes were. If only she could gaze into them forever. He sat down on the same bench from a month ago and she worked her way quietly around so that she was in front of him. He slammed his fist into the back of the bench, breaking it, and got up.

After hours of following him around to seemingly random places, and watching him change forms at least five times, he disappeared into a sewer. She waited a moment and took off her shoes before following him, staying very quiet once she'd gotten down to hear which way he'd gone. She picked up some faint footsteps and tiptoed after, careful to not make a sound. She made a mental map of all the twists and turns so she could find her way around on her own later. Sooner than she had expected a light opened up around a corner in front of her and she heard several voices, one of which she recognized as Greed's. She peeked around the corner and saw Envy, Greed and a very tall and beautiful woman with a very short and round man.

"Any luck?" The woman asked mockingly.

"Fuck off, Lust," Envy growled as he pushed past the trio. All three laughed at him. Jessica smiled as well. Now all she had to do was get a definite schedule for him and he was all hers.

* * *

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Stop writing? Let me know so I can get better.**

**Any ideas on what could happen next?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the long awaited 5****th**** chapter! So sorry for the long wait. ^_^; Writers' Block got a hold of me and then work started getting in the way. I hope this lives up to your expectations of me! (If you have any XD)**

* * *

A week after Jessica had followed Envy back to the lair, she had gotten a pretty good idea of when most everyone was away. She especially knew that Envy was out tonight. She had seen him in front of the MP Headquarters. He hadn't been in a mood to play, either. Oh well. His loss. She had managed to make her way past the chimeras who were supposed to guard the lair by convincing them that she was a new guardian. It was easier to convince the ones with some canine in them and have the word spread from there.

She padded silently through the twists and turns of the lair, checking any place that had Envy's scent. Finally she found his room again. She changed and reached into her bag to pull out the old pillow case she had taken last time and placed it on the end of his bed. She picked up his pillow and sniffed it. He hadn't been using it very much lately. She sighed and tossed it back on the bed. She really wanted something to take back with her. Preferably something that was strong with his scent.

His room was still just as empty as ever. Jessica frowned and started digging through his dresser drawers. Nothing was interesting enough to catch her attention. Leaving the drawers open, she went and laid down on the bed and snuggled herself into his blankets. The scent wasn't as strong, but it was better than nothing and before she knew it, she was asleep.

~o.O.o.O.o.O. Earlier .O.o.O.o.O.o~

Envy waited outside the MP Headquarters. He hated waiting, but this is where Lust had told him to be in case their target left the building. The stupid man had been sticking his nose into business that didn't concern him and he was learning far too much for comfort. Envy's boredom was starting to get the better of him and he was watching out for anything to entertain himself with. The only thing that seemed to be alive that night was a strange, dark reddish brown wolf with a bag wrapped around it's neck and chest. It had stopped and looked at him, seeming to size him up, like it might attack. Instead it wagged its tail and started towards him.

"Go away, you mangy thing!" Envy hissed at it. It kept coming for him, and almost looked like it was smiling. Envy started to change into something bigger than the wolf and growled threateningly at it. It stopped its advance and looked around it.

'Good,' Envy thought. 'It gets the picture.'

The wolf looked back at Envy, sizing him up again, barked once, and trotted off in a different direction. He watched the wolf leave as something nagged at his brain about the animal. Maybe it was the eyes. They had looked a little mismatched; kind of like a 'rabbit' he knew. He shook the feeling off and resumed his usual form. The strange encounter had eaten up a little of the time, but he still hadn't gotten any signal from Lust, nor had anyone come outside.

He was just starting to get bored again when the front doors opened and an injured man came stumbling out. Looks like Lust missed her shot and now it was his turn. Envy grinned evilly as he took on the form of one of the Pipsqueaks' guards, Lieutenant Ross, he believed her name was. This should do the trick. Envy followed the man silently from a short distance and watched as he struggled into a payphone. He punched the numbers into the payphone, muttering about how long they were taking to answer.

"Come on. Come on!-"

"Hello. This is East Area HQ," a woman's voice came over the receiver.

"Put me through to Roy- I mean Colonel Mustang!" He practically shouted into the phone.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to connect phones using an outside line-"

"This is Lieutenant Colonel Hughes from Central! This is an emergency so I'm calling from outside!" His frustration was starting to get the better of him. Envy smiled to himself.

"May I have your code?" the woman asked unperturbed by Hughes' curtness.

"Agh! What a pain in the ass!" Hughes grumbled as he dug out a small notebook, dropping a picture in his hurry. "It's ankle, sugar, oliver, then eight, zero, zero!"

A quick moment of silence while Hughes got even more frustrated, then, "I've confirmed your code. One moment while I connect you."

"Hurry up! The military's in trouble!" he yelled at the phone.

Envy stepped on the photo as it hit the ground. Must be his wife and daughter. How happy they look. How pathetic! Envy scowled at the photo, but took note of the woman in it. She may be useful.

"Can you put down the phone, Lieutenant Colonel?" he asked in Ross' voice, raising a gun level with Hughes' heart and cocking it.

Hughes froze at the sound of the gun, slowly lowering the receiver and turning to see if it really was Lieutenant Ross behind him.

"Now put the phone down," she said, keeping the gun steady.

"Second Lieutenant Ross..?" Hughes started, confused. Then understanding dawned on him. "No... you're not. Who are you?" he demanded.

"Who? I'm Second Lieutenant Maria Ross," Envy replied, a little confused himself, though it wasn't betrayed in his voice. But how could he tell? "We've met many times at the hospital-"

"No you aren't!" Hughes interrupted. "Second Lieutenant Ross has a birthmark under her left eye!"

Envy stared at Hughes for a second. 'Damn!'

"Oh," he smiled, using his own voice now. "Is that so? I guess I was being careless." He tapped the spot just under his left eye, creating the birthmark. "Is this better?"

"Wha-?" Hughes balked. He turned his back, using the phone to support himself. "What the hell? Shit! It's like something I'd see in a nightmare."

"Yes, that's right," Envy cooed. "This is the ultimate nightmare. What a horrible disaster. And all because you're too smart for your own good, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes." Envy took another look at the picture on the ground as he spoke. He had to get it perfect. His opportunity with this face was past, and time was running out.

"Hey, hey. Cut me some slack!" Hughes chuckled, pulling a dagger from his sleeve. "I've got a wife and kid waiting for me at home... I CAN'T DIE HERE!" He spun around intending to strike fast and stopped dead instead, the image of his wife smiling back at him.

Envy had changed just in time. He smiled sweetly at Hughes. "You're not going to stab your wife, are you?" He grinned ear to ear at the pained struggle raging in Hughes' eyes. "Nice effects, don't you think? Lieutenant Colonel Hughes."

Envy stood over Hughes, staying in his wife's form, until the life had drained out of him. 'How pathetically human,' he thought as he finally turned away and resumed Lieutenant Ross' form. This time he remembered the birthmark under her eye.

~o.O.o.O.o.O Later O.o.O.o.O.o~

Envy was in semi-high spirits. Killing someone in their moments of weakness was a favorite past time of his. He was still mildly irritated at not having been able to locate Rabbit and curious about that wolf he had seen earlier. He let his mind wander a bit as he navigated the familiar tunnels towards 'home'. The eyes of the wolf had pushed their way to the surface of his thoughts, which led him to how it had been acting. Now that he thought about it, it may not have been sizing him up for a fight. It may have recognized him; it certainly acted like it knew him. No. There was no way. He was the only being on the planet that could change like that. The closest things to him were the human chimeras, but even they couldn't change completely into the animals they were merged with. Still the image kept nagging at him, especially the eyes, and it brought his mood down considerably.

By the time Envy had gotten back to the lair, he was beyond pissed again. 'If I ever find that fucking Rabbit,' he thought, 'I will make her wish she never knew I existed!' He rounded the corner of the hallway to his room, banging on the walls in his irritation.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o~

Jessica woke up startled to a loud banging, searching for the source and confused in a sleepy haze. Then she remembered where she was. Anxiety struck her hard and she did the only thing she had time to do; roll onto the floor and under the bed. She made it completely under just as Envy burst into his room.

"Who the hell has been in my room again!?" He growled.

She silently cursed herself for leaving things open as she watched his feet cross the room to his dresser. He looked into each of the drawers, found nothing out of place, and slammed them shut again. He stalked over and checked the closet as well, even though she hadn't touched it this time. He slammed that door shut, too, and was about to yell for Greed to stay the hell out when he noticed the previously missing pillow case folded neatly on the foot of the bed. The sheets also looked ruffled, as if someone had been laying on them recently.

Jessica held her breath as his feet moved slowly closer to where she was hiding. 'Please don't look under the bed. Please, please don't look under the bed,' she prayed. She wasn't afraid of what he'd do to her. No, she was only thinking of how embarrassed she'd be trying to explain why she was there at all. She cringed and tried to sink into the floor and he knelt down in front of her.

"ENVY!" It was the voice of the woman. Lust? Was that her name? Jessica felt that it was and saw a pair of heels enter the room.

"What are you doing down there?" She asked him, a sound of disgust in her tone. Jessica decided she didn't like her anymore.

"Someone's been in here again and I want to make sure they're not -still- here," he replied coolly.

"Are you still on that?" Lust sighed huskily. "That girl hasn't been seen in over a month. Forget about her already. But enough of that. Did you get that bastard? Or did he slip past you, too?"

Envy stood and turned to face Lust. "First off, I am -not- still 'on that' about that stupid girl-"

"Good."

Envy growled. "And second, no. I didn't let him slip by like you did. I put him right where he deserves."

"Well, at least you're still capable of something. Father was starting to worry that girl had gotten to you somehow." Lust left the room with her insult hanging in the air.

Envy was enraged, and had completely forgotten about looking under the bed for whoever had been in his room.

"I swear if I EVER find Rabbit, she will pay for this!" He reached for the nearest object, which happened to be the mattress, and hurled it across the room at his door.

Jessica couldn't help but snicker at his outburst. She was happy to hear that he hadn't forgotten about her and apparently thought about her almost as often as she thought about him. She was lost in her daydreams and didn't realize that Envy had heard her laugh. He stood frozen listening for any other sounds that might prove he was not alone. Jessica felt something in her bag sticking her in the side and rustled around a bit to be more comfortable while she waited for him to leave. He heard it and the next thing she saw was Envy grinning at her.

"Hello again, my Rabbit."

* * *

**Again I am sorry for the late update. For those of you who are curious, don't worry, some of Jessica "Rabbit"s story will be explained in later chapters. I have even considered a separate story for her.**

**Anywho, comment please and let me know what you think about what should happen next. ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so here is chapter 6. I hope you all have enjoyed my story so far. As a warning I am starting to run a little low on ideas, so any input of what you would like to see is welcome. ALSO! Let me know if you would like to have Jessica's story pieced out within this one or as a separate story. There is a poll. Thank you to all of my readers, and as always please REVIEW! I love reading what you guys think of it.**

* * *

Jessica found herself in a room similar to the one Envy had locked her in the first time they had met. This time the bed and table were bolted to the floor, so she couldn't rearrange the room like she had last time, but for whatever reason there was two chairs for the table, and they were not bolted. She sat on the bed staring sadly at the door, nursing some cuts on her arms and massaging deep bruises out of her legs. She was wondering what she could have done to deserve a beating from Envy. She decided to rest for a bit and lay down.

A few hours later, while Jessica was napping, Greed stopped by with a couple of chimeras. He was careful to set the door lock and close it behind him as he chained the dog-like creatures to the wall near it. He glanced over at the bed and was startled to see a pair of mismatched eyes watching him.

"So you're alive after all," he said grinning. "He must like you to go easy like that." He laughed.

Jessica smiled back, "Guess so. What are they for?" She motioned to the chimeras.

"Your guards. Envy felt that you needed something to keep you from running off like last time," Greed explained.

"Makes sense." Jessica moved to the edge of the bed. One of the cuts on her arm had opened up and was bleeding again. She ignored it.

Greed eyed the girl warily. "I know I was the one who let you out the first time, but then I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to get yourself caught again. Silly little Rabbit."

Jessica cocked her head at his comment, then laughed at him. "Oh no. Don't worry. I'm not going to try to escape from -you-. And I see I'm still called 'Rabbit'. I take it you never told Envy my name?"

It was Greed's turn to laugh. "Sweetheart, I only heard your name once and that was over a month ago. I thought you had died or something. No sense remembering the name of a dead person." He grinned at her, "Especially one that wasn't mine."

Jessica frowned back. "You're not thinking of trying anything, are you?"

Greed mocked a hurt look. "Of course not. Not that you'd be able to do anything about it. Besides, you seem to be set on a different psychopath."

Jessica stuck her tongue out at Greed, causing him to laugh as he left her with only the chimeras for company.

~.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o~

Time had passed and Jessica had lost track of it. Envy would bring her meals pretty regularly, but even with using him for tracking, she still lost count and everything just started to blur together. On some rare occasions, Lust would be the one to feed her, and more than a few times she caught glimpses of a rather large, squat man with child-like features. He looked like he was constantly hungry and always denied of his favorite treat. She eventually learned his name, Gluttony, after pestering Lust. In this same fashion, she learned about the rest of the homunculi, though she had never seen the last three; Pride, Wrath, and Sloth. And, as always, it was at great peril of being hit or stabbed by the curvaceous woman.

She had grown very accustomed to being called Rabbit. So much so, that she almost forgot her name was actually Jessica. She had no idea how long she had been locked away, but severe boredom was settling in and the chimeras were sleeping soundly behind the door. Rabbit's gaze drifted across the room. She looked at the chairs and the little bits of dried out peas and corn from her last meal. She rolled onto her back on her bed, lifting the sheets high above her head. Then she got a brilliant idea! SHEET FORT! And envy would be arriving in a short while with some more food. It would be perfect! She jumped off the bed and dragged the chairs over, setting them up a few feet from the bed with their backs to each other. The loud scraping had woken up the chimeras and they watched her curiously. Rabbit then took the sheets off the bed and draped them over the chairs, leaving a small triangular opening in the middle. She used the edges of the tray to make some makeshift straws big enough for the peas, and dismissed the corn as unusable. She took her bits back to her little fort, grabbing her pillow to set up as a barrier.

Rabbit tested out the accuracy of her 'darts' by blowing a few peas at the chimeras. They growled at her when hit. The straws were a little off, but close enough. She reloaded and aimed at the door, waiting for her next victim. She only had to wait for a few minutes when Envy opened the door, calling her for dinner. She shot a pea at him, hitting him just above his right eye. He stood in shock as a second pea hit him square in the nose.

"Dammit!" Rabbit muttered. She shot one more and hit her target; the open triangle on his headband. "YES!"

That was all she had managed before Envy was on her. He ripped the sheets away, grabbing her by the throat. He lifted her off the ground and slammed her down hard on her back on the table. Rabbit clutched at his fingers, trying futilely to pry them off her neck. She started kicking feebly as her breath ran out. Envy held her until she stopped struggling and her hands fell limp at her sides. Her feet kicked out once more, and then he let go. He checked her pulse; she still had one. It was weak, but it was there. Then he made sure she had started breathing again. She hadn't. He hit her a couple of times in the chest until she gasped for air and then left the room, leaving her where she was. He would probably kill her eventually, but not yet. He had hardly even started playing with her.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o~

Rabbit woke up gasping, still feeling Envy's fingers wrapped around her throat. She jolted up, grabbing at her neck and slipped off the table. She sat stunned on the floor for a moment before she realized she was alone. She looked around the dark room, massaging her swollen neck. There were large welts where his fingers had dug into her flesh. She was positive it was a very nice purple color, though she had no mirror to show her.

Pushing herself up off the floor and using the table for support, Rabbit stumbled the short distance to her small bed. Her legs felt like lead from dangling off the edge of the table for so long. The chimeras started growling at each other as they fought over what remained of the food Envy had brought earlier, but Rabbit had no interest in eating. In fact, she was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to eat solid foods any time soon. With that sour thought in her mind, she lay down and drifted into a sore and fitful sleep.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o~

Several weeks had passed since Envy had been 'shot' in the face with peas and Rabbit had learned her lesson well enough. He fed her regularly and took her out to 'play' at least once a day. He had found most of the things that had gone missing when she was last a guest in their home; mainly his knives and scalpels. He had been very surprised to see how great of a condition they were in. It was like they were brand new. He loved using them on her. He still couldn't find his necklace, though. He was pretty sure it was wherever her house was.

Envy gathered up his toys and headed for Rabbit's room. He had just fed her recently and she seemed like she had mostly recovered from their last session. He started to hear talking as he approached her door. What the hell is she doing? Has she finally lost her mind? And so soon? Envy scowled. That was no fun. He opened the door and was shocked by the sight.

Rabbit was sitting on the floor, just out of reach of the chimeras, with the steak Envy had brought her cut into thirds. One piece was hanging out of her mouth and she was chewing on it while holding the other two pieces out for the chimeras. She was attempting to teach them to listen to her commands apparently.

"Sit," she said sternly through the meat in her mouth. The chimeras whined and licked their jaws at her. She glared at them and repeated the command. "Sit!"

One of the chimeras dropped it's haunches and scooted as close to her as it could get. Rabbit smiled and handed it one of the pieces. It snatched the meat from her hand and ran off devouring the small morsel quickly. The other chimera saw this, seemed to understand, and copied what it had witnessed. Rabbit smiled at the other chimera and gave it the last piece. It took the food a little more tentatively, like it was afraid she would take it back. She pet it's head then watched as it fended off the first chimera while she chewed on her piece.

"Well, that's impressive," Envy jeered from his place at the door. He laughed when Rabbit jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Well, I've always been pretty good with animals..." she said, scooting away from him a little. "And I had noticed you never brought anything for them." She motioned towards the chimeras that had just quieted now that the food was gone.

"Because they're guard dogs. Guard dogs are more alert when their food is what they're guarding," Envy stated as if it should have been obvious.

Rabbit frowned at that and stood carefully. Most of the new artwork that had been added to her arms and legs hadn't quite healed all the way and were still very sore and easily irritated. Envy sauntered towards her, and she made a slow way around the room, keeping the table between them.

"You seem a little on edge, Pet," he cooed at her.

"I don't know what would give you that impression," she smiled back at him.

Envy grinned in return, "Must be my imagination then." He continued towards the chimeras and they cowered as he drew near.

"Must be." Rabbit glanced at the door and tried to judge if she'd be able to make it before he caught her. She knew he was fast, and that she was definitely not in the best of conditions to try to run, but she had to try. She wasn't entirely sure how she felt about him anymore since this most recent stay, but he was still what coveted most of her mind; there was just something about him. She knew he was an insane kind of evil from when she had been following him, so it wasn't as if any of what he was doing came as a shock to her; it was just very different seeing it first hand. She saw the door was set to lock when it closed and knew it could only be opened from the outside. If she could just...

"What are you planning, little Rabbit?" Envy had been watching her for a while, seeing the wheels turning in her head. "Thinking you can get away?"

She laughed at that. "Yeah, because that is such an option right now. Have you seen me lately? I don't think I'd be able to outrun you. And besides, you've already managed to catch me twice now."

Envy smirked at her. He wouldn't show it, but her flattery was definitely working on him. "Well, I am the best huntsman out of our little 'family'." He walked around the table.

"You don't say?" Rabbit slowly edged her way closer to the door, she might have a chance now. Just a little closer...

Envy eyed her as she matched his movements on the other side of the table. This could be an amusing game of 'cat and mouse'. In that moment, she lunged for the door, pulling it behind her, and he realized his mistake. Even with all his speed he just missed her and the door slammed shut with her outside and him in. Envy screeched his fury at her.

"Sorry, Lovely, but I still have school to attend and work that needs to be done. And with how long my stay was this time, I may have to look for a new job and retake my classes." She blew him a kiss through the little window on the door. "Maybe another time?" She ran off with Envy's screams chasing after her.

* * *

**So review, Review, REVIEW! I want to know what you think. Hopefully, I'm keeping Envy to everyone's standards. He can be very difficult at times. Next chapter is in progress, but as stated in the fore note... I am running low. Any ideas or thoughts are welcome.**


End file.
